User blog:StacyFan/StacyFan's 200 story challenge that he will never complete cuz he is lazy
1. Introduction I like hopping bandwaggon's. That is all 2. Love "I just don't get it", irving queried as Albert walked along side him, holding flowers. "Don't get how i could possible get a women like her to love me?", replied albert. "No, i mean how you could pick THOSE tack flowers! ...But the love thing is odd too.", said irving. Albert replied, "Well irving, love is very strange, i mean even the ugliest people ever found love at some point. And only the most wonderful women in the world truly love people such as i". "Well, then why does no one love me yet", asked irving. "Oh don't worry irving, i'm sure someone likes you..." said albert. as he looked over to the bushes, where a fireside girl beret was sticking out... "oh, i'm sure... 3. Light "Behold, the light-inator!", Doofenshmirtz screeched. "With this, i will blind everyone in the tri state area! Then, when they can't look for exactly 5 minutes, I will...steal their wallets! It's perfect!", he cried. Perry rolled his eyes. "Okay, time to light up this sucker! he said. Then, he looked out the window. "...It's nightime. Well, this is the worst time to use a solar powered machine" 4.Dark "Isn't it a little dark for a staring contest?", asked Albert. "Yes. Yes it is", said Irving. "That's it. This is the world's biggest staring contest, and all you can see in the dark is someone's eyes! It's perfect!" cried irving. "The only way you could win is If i had Candace's eyes", snarked Albert. "Oh shut up, let's start this dark contest"! he said...as he bumped into a wall. "Okay, we can use ONE candle" 5.Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7.Heaven Irving and Albert were at the pearly gates. It was only a matter of time. "Well, we're in heaven now", said irving. "No, cuz you're here", snarked Albert. "Oh hardy har har.", replied irving. "How CAN we be sure this is heaven though? I programmed the machine for heaven, so we can do what we want", said albert. Just then, the gate opening to show several clones of Mrs Stacy Hirano. "Hello!", they cried. "...This IS heaven" said Albert. "Oh geez" ,irving whined. 8. Innocence 9. Drive "Hey slow down", yelled Candace. "Well excuse me from trying to avoid police", yelled irving. "Wait, aren't you a little young to drive?", she asked "Why do you think i'm avoiding the cops", said irving. "Slow down irving, there's nothing for me to hang on too", yelled albert. "Yes you do". said Stacy. "Me.". "...Ah, i see", said albert. Then he put his arm around her. "That's better". 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune ""I don't get it, Irving", said Albert. "I never seem to catch a break!" he shouted. "Oh come on Albert, you don't get it bad that much" Irving commented. "He's right", stacy said. "Look, i get bad luck all the time. When i was little, no one seemed to care about me, as a pre-teen, everyone hated me, i got injured almost everyday, and as a full teen, it's the same, but with a fan boy", Albert Ranted. "Oh, that is some bad luck." irving said. "Yes. Yes it is" stacy said. "I've hit hard times, but i'm fine now, since people just ignore me." Irving said. "Yeah i know, background type. But, i can't really catch a break", he said. "Albert, you did get one good thing", irving reminded him. "Oh...yes" albert realized. "And /i/ got one /great/ thing" said stacy. Cue hug. 14. Smile "I can't relive i have to go to the dentist", whined irving. "That's what you get for having sucky teeth", said Albert. "Well, exuuuuuse, me princess~", whined irving, once again. "You see, i have a perfect smile. I have no need for dentists. I heard they're all super vilains anyway" said Albert. "Whatever. a perfect smile never got anyone anywhere" said Irving. "Oh yeah?". albert then flash a big smile. Just then, Stacy showed up in the room. "AH! Where did you come from?!", cried irving. "Ohai Albert" said Stacy. "Told you, Irving", boasted Albert. "Whatever". 15. Silence "Hey Irving, why is ferb quiet?", asked Albert. "...Why do you want to know?", replied Irving. "Well, it's freaking, and you know all about him", said Albert. "Albert, There are some things that even the most hardecore fan doesn't know.", said Irving. "You know what i think?" said Albert. "You think?", snarked irving. "Ha-ha. I think...Ferb is an alien, and he barley knows english. "...uh, how crazy! And stupid", irving said, while looking around the room,. "Oh whatever, it might be true, but you know what? It's better then him being a chatter box". "I hear ya bro, said Irving 16. Questioning "Okay, did you ,or did you not steal my scrapbook?!" Irving yellled "Uh....not?' said Baljeet "I know you did, don't lie!" irving yelled "Am i known for stealing scrapbooks?" asked Baljeet. "Well....no. But i still blame you!" said Irving "Why?" "Becuase....you left the marshmellows at home that one time"! yelled irving,. "Oh come on, not this again!" 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation "YOU'RE LEAVING!?" cried Albert. "I'm sorry Albert, but my mom wants some bonding with us" said Stacy. "But what about bonding with US?!" yelled albert. "Albert, i know it'll be hard. But you can live without me for a little bit." said Stacy. "Well, when are you leaving?", asked Albert. "Albert, we're standing in front of my plane" said Stacy. "Oh, well i really will miss you", he said. "I know, but but now i gotta go" she said. "Bye..." he said. She walked to the plane...and was holding back tears. "Yeah, bye" 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations "Oh god, this movie is gonna suck" said Albert. "...what? No, it's gonna rock!" said Irving. "Sorry little brother but you are dead wrong here. This company makes masterpeices that warm your heart. This just has epic action scenes, and some funny bits" he said. "Well, that company does no wrong! It looks fine, it will good!" irving said,. "I think it will stink. I bet critics will agree with me" "Nah, it's not like it'll get a 38 on rotten toemates or anything. " said irving. "Whatever, there's no way I will like Cars 2" he said 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can’t 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context "Okay, so a talking hearing aid wanted to be beamed to mars, but it got the baby instead, and we are now on mars, where we just found out about evil applicances here that have a missle that can blow up earth?" 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished 152. Parody 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water "Biff, where are you?" Buford cried. Quite litterally. He cried like a baby, Biff was not used to this, as Buford never noticed when he dissapeared before.But Biff didn't worry about, as he wouldn't be gone long, as usual. Biff quickly dashed to his liar using one his many secret entrances. He feel into the bowl that Major Monogram had set up for him in the liar. "Ah, Good morning agent Biff" said Monogram. "I just got done with agent P, so you got me just in time. Anyway, your rare squid nemesis, Dr Squidenward, has been spotted terrorizing innocnt swimmers. Find out what he'a up to, and put a stop to it.". Biff saulated and quickly dashed away. With some sort of agency gadget, he could haang out on land wihtout needing to breathe too often. Biff thought of buford, but he pushed away that thought. He'll be fine... 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate "Hey Albert, today is December 5th! Also known as the day of the ninja" irving said. "I already know that irving. All ninjas, such as myself, are aware of todays date" albert said. "Okay, than. You know...pirates are better than ninjas! said Irving. "Oh come on, not this again! I've told you before, Ninja's are much cooler" albert cried. "Oh yeah? Pirates have songs. Do ninjas have songs?" irvng said "Well....not in fiction. but songs don't make the man." Albert replied. "Clearly this debate won't finish until we bring in a third party" irving said "Well thankfully stacy has been standing behind you this whole time" said albert. "Hi!" shouted Stacy. "Seriously, stop doing that" irving complained. "Anyway....i think they're both fine, with they're one strengths and weaknesses" she said "...That's fair" irving said. "BUT NINJA'S ARE THE BEST!" "Yes!" cried albert. "CURSE YOU STACY THE TEENAGER" yelled irving. 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House 198. Painful Truth 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Category:Blog posts